Mugan Tai Riariti, Dreams Against Reality
by RosutoKi-chan
Summary: Contains CooroXSenri yaoi. A nightmare had been keeping Cooro awake during a night, but when an evil anima tries to destory Cooro in his dreams, Cooro's emotions for Senri awaken. Will love form between the two before it's too late?


**Author's Note: **YAY! MY FIRST STORY FOR AN ANIME OTHER THAN NARUTO! For those who know me, HI, and for those who don't, my name is Ki-chan! Don't called me Rosuto, people, it's only a pen name *rolls eyes*. Contains CooroXSenri Yaoi and demons?! What am I talking about?! Read to find out! Also, this story is dedicated to my friend Shounen-Ai! SENRI AND COORO TOGETHER FOR EVER :3 ! Also . . . I think you'll notice, but I sorta took the ending from your idea because I couldn't think of anything! T^T DON'T HURT ME! XDDD Enjoy the story!

* * *

**Mugen Tai Riariti**

"**Dreams Against Reality"**

**One-shot by: Ki-chan! For those who know me, HI! And for those who don't, CALL ME ROSUTO AND PARISH BY ONE MILLION SCREAMING NANAS!!!**

* * *

Moonlight glowed over the endless tall grass that resided within the prairie, stretching endlessly in the soft glow that radiated off the moon. Cooro's eyes remained open with a wide-awake expression, lying within the sturdy branches of an apple tree as his dark eyes glowed within the darkness. He had more trouble sleeping tonight, the same dream of an +anima with demonic red eyes, holding a small blade at his neck and then . . . no . . . he was here to forget about that.

". . . Cooro? . . ." The voice was a silent tone, distant even, as Cooro moved his head a bit to notice Senri standing below the tree, Cooro's gaze meeting his own.

"Senri? Your up too?" Cooro asked in his usual cheerful tone, hopping away from the tree as he landed directly in front of Senri, who nodded in a silent response.

"Nightmare . . ." Senri spoke in a quiet mumble, that would normally be hard to hear from the noises of day, yet was clear in the silence of night.

"You had one too? Well, lets find something to pass the time!" Cooro said, trying to keep the tone calm to prevent himself from disturbing the silence, yet failed miserably as his voice echoed through the moonlit distance.

Senri gave the dark haired boy a curios look as he spread his black wings, blending with the night sky as dark feathers shedding from the wings. Cooro had landed on the highest possible branch of the apple tree as he gently picked a few apples, then quickly landed back into the tall grass before Senri.

"Watch this . . ." Cooro whispered in a hushed tone as he crept toward a large lake that Senri was surprised to not notice, tossing an apple above the water as a shadow appeared in the depth of the small lake.

A fairly large fish flipped out of the water, grabbing the apple then quickly concealing itself within the waters, almost completely drenching Senri in water.

" . . . !" Senri jumped back, avoiding the water a second before in hit, then moved toward a dry spot beside Cooro as he reached for an apple.

Senri had picked the apple up as he tossed it toward the waters, once again the fish appeared from the depths of the waters, snatching the apple then disappearing beneath the lake. Cooro had begun to eat one of the apples as he tossed two more at the same time, seeing what the fish would try to get both of them. Surely enough, the fish flew out of the waters once again in more of a twirled fashion, spinning rapidly to both apples as it caught both in a large somersault.

"Isn't this cool!" Cooro exclaimed as he threw the last apple, watching the fish rise for the last time until going beneath the waters with a large "Splash!", taking the apple along with him.

The jump had been much higher than the others the fish had done, drenching both Cooro and Senri cold water. Cooro began to shiver as Senri wrapped his arms around him, thinking it would keep them both warm for the time being.

"Let's get back to where everyone else is so we can dry off our cloths," Cooro beamed at the bear +anima in a cheerful tone, despite the icy cold feeling that was prickling up his spine.

* * *

_Cooro stood alone in the center of a village, all his friends ginned happily as they bought things from various stores. Husky was looking at different stones, glancing at them all with a cheerful tone. Then there was Nana, who had been choosing different outfits and trying them on one by one, trying to decide which to get from the piles of cloths. Yet what caught Cooro's eye was the fact that Senri wasn't buying anything, just standing beside him with a small smile on his face._

"_Aren't you going to get anything?" Cooro asked while Senri just smiled, wrapping his arms around the boy with a glint of emotion in his eyes Cooro was unfamiliar with._

_Cooro didn't understand why, but he turned his head toward Senri, eyes meeting while both refused to leave the others' gaze. Until Cooro leaned forward, bringing their faces closer and closer until . . ._

"Wake up!"

Husky and Nana both had woken up early, while noticing Senri and Cooro huddled together in a warm blanket. Senri gently resting his head above Cooro's, while the crow +anima had buried his face within Senri's neck, breathing softly against the warm flesh as Nana and Husky stared bewildered at the sight. Even though questions surrounded their thoughts, Husky decided to worry about things like that later, and focus on waking to two up for now.

"Wake up!" Husky called out again at an attempt to wake the two up, while yanking the cover off the two, then froze in shock, noticing the two were in their underwear!

"Urg . . . Morning already?" Cooro mumbled as he felt a slight breeze to notice the cover was yanked off the two while Husky stared with a shocked expression and a practically red Nana.

"Oh? Did our cloths dry? I couldn't sleep and Senri found me, so we both went to the lake and got all wet, so hung our cloths to dry. I was cold so I asked Senri to sleep here tonight," Cooro said, naively explaining it all while unable to understand why they were completely shocked at the two.

"Oh, that explains it," Husky gave a sigh of relief while Senri blinked, just waking up from the deep sleep and missing the whole conversation.

Senri had begun to dress along with Cooro, getting ready as he felt the damp clothing touch his skin, remaining cold from the low temperatures that night. Cooro shivered and wrapped his arms around Senri, whose outfit was dry from remaining close to the fire last night.

Husky and Nana blinked, staring at Cooro who buried his face in Senri's chest while Senri stood still, refusing to move Cooro away, while everyone else chose to ignore it, and prepare to leave the camp sight so they could move on to the next village.

* * *

Cooro had been wandering aimlessly through the village as he continued to grip on Senri's outfit like a lost child. They had been separated by Husky and Nana at some point and they need to find them soon before-

"Apples!" Cooro exclaimed as he rushed toward an apple eating competition with a sign that read, "Apple Eating Competition! Eat as much as you want and whoever can eat the most wins a prize of three double rooms at a popular hot spring in Shiro's Villa!"

Senri grinned as he watched Cooro line up to enter the contest, watching as the contestants prepared to line up, while he located Cooro in the back of the seating. The competition began as Senri noticed a girl with demonic red eyes and hair as white as the snow step on stage, looking no older than the age of thirteen.

"Alright, before we begin let me go over the rules. If anyone collapses, barfs, stops eating, or surrenders during the competition, their out! Coming into contact with your opponents who sit beside you is strictly forbidden. The one who can eat the most apples win!" The girl announced over the roar of the crowed, her demonic eyes flared as she looked over the competitors.

"On your mark . . . get set . . . begin!"

Cooro had begun to eat at a quick pace, easily clearing half the table without being even close to full, for when it came to apples, Cooro could probably eat a whole a field and still have room for more. Two people with weak stomaches had passed out, leaving only ten competitors left.

"Foul for those two who sit in the left and middle seat of the center table, you are disqualified!"

The two had stood up and ran toward the judge, complaining it had been the others' fault while everyone else had continued to ignore the ruckus and watched the competitors.

Five more had fallen . . .

Cooro remained in the competition, gobbling as many apples as he could reach, while the man who sit beside him had nudged the crow +anima at some point, he ignored it, meaning only the man who went in contact went out, instead of Cooro hitting back like the first two who received the disqualification.

"And the one in the back table right corner has surrendered!"

Cooro gave a sigh of relief, happy that he managed to go through with the whole competition, yet felt his stomach grumble from eating too much . . . he was at his limit.

Then . . . everything began to grow dark . . .

* * *

_Cooro stood alone in the center of a village, it had been the same dream . . . all his friends ginned happily as they bought things from various stores. Husky was looking at different stones, glancing at them all with a cheerful tone. Then there was Nana, who had been choosing different outfits and trying them on one by one, trying to decide which to get from the piles of cloths. Yet what made Cooro give a soft smile, was the knowledge that Senri had been standing beside him. Without even looking . . . he mumbled,_

"_Aren't you going to get anything?" Cooro asked without eye-contact, while Senri just smiled, wrapping his arms around the boy once again with the same glint of emotion in his eyes Cooro had seen once before in his last dream._

_Cooro didn't understand why, but he turned his head toward Senri, the same as before, their eyes meeting while both refused to leave the others' gaze. Until Senri had leaned forward, closer and closer, until placing a small kiss on the crow +anima's lips. Cooro felt the warmth of the other's body as he lead his head on Senri's chest._

"_. . . I love you Cooro . . ." Senri mumbled in that same, distant tone, as Cooro felt the warm breath of the other blow across the top of his head._

"_I love you, too . . ."_

". . . Cooro? . . ."

"Senri?"

Cooro opened his eyes after mumbling the bear +anima's name in a gentle tone, glad to see Senri's glowing gray eyes, as he beamed up at the bear +anima.

"Where am I?" Cooro mumbled as he sat up, noticing he was in a comfy bed that was surrounded by an extravagantly decorated room with many fancy furniture.

". . . Shiro's Villa hot springs . . ." Senri mumbled as Cooro remembered the competition, and his victory over all the other opponents until blacking out . . . then that dream . . .

Cooro quickly shook his head, knowing it would be best to forget that dream, but . . . what exactly did it mean?

"I'm going to go in the hot springs, you know where it is right Senri?" Cooro asked, wanting too relax after all these odd dreams as Senri nodded at the dark-haired +anima, signaling him out of the room to lead the way . . .

* * *

Cooro sunk into the heat of the water with ease, picking a part of the hot spring that was not too hot, yet not too cold ether. The water felt good against his skin, while a small blush stained Cooro's pale skin from the heat, being asleep in the dream felt like almost forever.

". . . Cooro . . ." Senri's distant voice rang a bell in Cooro's mind as his attention turned toward the bear +anima who took refuge in the waters beside him.

"Hey Senri!" Cooro greeted, faking a cheerful tone while Senri sent him a look, as if he knew he was lying, yet didn't say a thing about it.

Senri melted within the heat of the water as the steam caused drips of water to form on his skin, making his silver hair glow in the light that had beamed in the indoor hot spring. Cooro bit back a blush enough that his lip began to bleed, blood slowly trailed down his chin till Senri had turned to the crow +anima. Noticing the blood he drew closer to the boy, gently holding his chin so he cloud lick up the trail of blood, as Cooro's face grew hot until Senri stopped at his bottom lip where the source of the wound was. Soon enough he was gently licking his bottom lip, almost making Cooro faint from the heat that had appeared to settle on his face. When all the blood had disappeared, Senri had backed away, giving the dark-haired boy a small smile as the bear +anima once again relaxed in the heated waters.

"Your already awake?" Husky asked, noticing the two who had settled in the water not too long ago while he walked into the depth of the spring water, sitting apart from everyone else.

"Yeah, the water is nice!" Cooro exclaimed in a cheerful tone, making Senri jump from the sudden noise and sink deeper within the springs, choosing to ignore it for now and just relax.

"Hey, Husky, how long was I asleep anyway?" Cooro asked, curios as to how they could get to a village miles away from the one he had collapsed in.

"About five days at least," Husky replied with a non-interested tone as he decided to focus on the hot springs.

"Wha! Five days!" Cooro couldn't believe how fast time flew by, also for the fact that his dream was so short it was as if he hadn't been dreaming in the first place . . .

"Why are you so surprised? You ate more then half of the villages supply for the year! Better yet this was their best growing season so far!" Husky yelled at Cooro, half because he was worried that the boy had ate way too much, and another half because he had been asleep for five days straight and nothing he did was able to wake the crow +anima up, even tossing him into a lake didn't work.

"Wha! I ate that much?! It felt like I was full for the first time."

"ARE YOU SERIOSE?!"

Yet little did he know of the girl watching in the distance, her demonic red eyes flaring with anger as a cold scowl graced her lips. Her snow-white hair glowed in the moonlight as anger and hunger spread over her features, along with the lust of blood that you could see within those demonic eyes.

"Things are not going according to plan. He should have been broken by now . . . how is it that this mere boy . . . no, mere _+anima _. . . had survived my demonic powers?!"

* * *

_Cooro stood alone in the center of a village, it had been the same dream all over again! All his friends ginned happily as they bought things from various stores. Husky was looking at different stones, glancing at them all with a cheerful tone. Then there was Nana, who had been choosing different outfits and trying them on one by one, trying to decide which to get from the piles of cloths. Cooro had given a soft smile, he liked this dream, it was like his sanctuary. A place of freedom, a place where he can reveal his hidden emotions without any fears. Without thinking Cooro mumbled softly to the one beside him . . ._

"_Aren't you going to get anything?" Cooro asked without eye-contact, knowing it had been Senri who was wrapping his arms around the boy once again with the same glint of emotion in his eyes, he loved that emotion . . . he lived that glint in his eyes . . . he loved Senri . . ._

_Cooro gave a soft smile as he turned his head toward Senri, the same as before, their eyes meeting while both refused to leave the others' gaze. Until Cooro leaned forward, bringing their faces closer and closer until he placed a gentle kiss on the bear +anima's lips. Cooro felt the warmth of the other's body as he lead his head on Senri's chest, listening to the gentle heartbeat of the other._

"_. . . I love you Cooro . . ." Senri mumbled in that same, distant tone, as Cooro felt the warm breath of the other blow across the top of his head._

"_I love you, too . . ." Cooro mumbled, his voice distant as he looked up into those eyes, with no longer of a blank emotion he saw when they met, but a loving emotion he felt revealed to see within the other's eyes._

_He had saved Senri's soul . . ._

"_Cooro!"_

_Senri had disappeared and the darkness had taken over his dream once again. Cooro glared into the darkness that was responsible for the gap in his last dream._

"_Cooro!"_

_Senri was calling his name again . . . wait?! Senri!_

_A set of doors had appeared before Cooro, each with a symbol of an animal representing each door. The first one had been a light blue along with the symbol of a fish, the second had been a dark purple with the symbol of a bad, and the third had a symbol of a bear . . . bear?! _

_'Senri has to be in that door!' Cooro thought as he pushed it open, running toward the voice that had called his name. _

_Now that was all in his thoughts . . . in the depth of his mind, was Senri._

"_COORO!"_

_Cooro stopped, his eyes widened as fear filled his emotions, the being before him . . . the +anima that had attempted to kill him in his last nightmare . . ._

_Senri had been wrapped within the darkness, only leaving his head sticking out from the blanket of shadows, looking directly into those demonic eyes without the fear Cooro expected to see . . . but determination . . ._

"_Cooro . . . I see you are present as well . . ."_

_The cold voice had replied as he glanced over his shoulder, looking into a pair of demonic eyes that had threatened to kill him._

"_Now to get rid of my problem once and for all . . ." She had disappeared before him, then revealing herself again before Senri . . . raising a demonic blade as she plunged it directly in his chest._

"_NO!"_

_Cooro had ran toward the girl, pain striking his heart as he lunged forward toward the demonic +anima._

"_What good would that do? Can't you see I'm a demon +anima? You can't get rid of me . . ." The girl mumbled as a pulse from her hand was sent directly at Cooro, causing him to fly back from the impact while Senri watched the boy in sheer terror._

"_Because Senri was alive, I can't hunt my pray . . . but if I kill him . . . his spirit will break . . . then I will take your wings Cooro!" Cooro stared in shock into the demonic eyes, revealing her purpose for causing Senri so much pain in one blow . . . a blow that tore the last straw of his mind._

"_I WON'T LET YOU!"_

_Cooro's wings had revealed to be a demonic red and black, his dark hair gained a red stripe that streaked in a downward direction, as black aura surrounded his body in a demon-like state._

"_N-no! It can't be! This power is from Senri!" She looked over at the bear +anima who smirked, energy that radiated off of him into Cooro as a glint of amusement appeared within his eyes._

"_The +anima my powers had come from . . . it was a half demon . . ."_

"_Half demon?!" Her voice was in panic, fact was that half demons had been stronger than the pure-blooded demons, and facing against one had always meant curtain death._

_Senri's voice was no longer a distant, soft tone, he had revealed his inner darkness, the source of his broken memory, as he sent his demonic powers over to Cooro. Senri smirked as he waved his hand, signaling the girl's defeat as a flash of darkness had surrounded the room . . . and then . . . nothing._

"_. . . Senri? . . ."_

"_Cooro . . . wake up . . ."_

"_Huh?"_

"Wake up, Cooro . . ."

Cooro had opened his eyes to see Senri standing above him, giving a small smile as his spoke in his usual, distant tone. _'Was it all . . . a dream?' _Cooro wondered as his eyes met the beautiful gray ones that gleamed in the light of the room.

"Cooro . . ." Senri mumbled as he motioned the boy to follow him, running out of the room with a small smile that graced his lips.

Cooro had gotten up to follow, where is it that Senri would take him? He didn't know . . . he never really understood Senri when it came down to it, but that didn't matter . . . he cared for Senri and that's all that matters . . .

* * *

Senri had led the boy deep within the dense forest, they seemed to be twenty minutes away from the inn at least. Cooro hoped Senri wouldn't go too far . . . if they got lost Husky would hunt him down like an angry bear (No offense to Senri ^_^').

". . . Here . . ." Senri mumbled in his distant, yet silent tone as a loud roar of rushing water was heard overhead . . .

There stood a rather large waterfall . . .

The light radiated off the waters as it amplified the beauty of the place, along with the stones that were a gleaming white as a small rainbow graced the waters in the light.

Senri had been sitting on a white stone as he took off his sandals, letting his feet gently graze above the water while he laid his head back, closing his eyes with a dream-like fashion. Cooro felt the heat rush toward his face from just looking at Senri, yet he couldn't tell Senri the truth . . . he just couldn't . . . if he did . . . then would Senri feel the same?

". . . Cooro . . ."

Senri had mumbled his name that was only barely heard over the roar of the falls, as Cooro headed toward Senri, gently taking a seat beside him. Senri had opened his eyes as he looked directly into the darker ones, a glint of emotion that Cooro had seen before . . . in that dream . . .

It was all the confidence he needed, the glint signaled something for Cooro, as if telling him to kiss Senri while he brought his lips against his. Senri instantly replied, making the kiss deeper and more passionate until both had to break for air.

A blush stained Senri's face as he refused to look away from Cooro, who had moved closer to him at some point. Senri has placed his arm's around the boy while Cooro felt the warmth that he was so familiar with . . . like that dream . . .

No . . . this wasn't a dream . . .

This was reality . . .

* * *

"Where did you two go?!"

Husky boomed over the entire room, Cooro and Senri had both been missing for four hours straight and it's about time he got an explanation. Their faces were both flushed pink as Cooro was closer to Senri than usual . . . something didn't add up.

"Well we were- FOOD!" Cooro had noticed the rather large buffet laid out on the table, now they won't be able to get anything out of him for awhile . . .

"HEY THATS MY BREAKFAST! DON'T EAT IT ALL!"

Husky yelled out as he ran out toward Cooro who had been taking all the food he could possibly grab, yet Husky wasn't willing to loose his breakfast to him that easily. They both began struggling over the food as Nana had appeared beside Senri, knowing that they had been gone for awhile . . .

"Hey Senri, what were you and Cooro doing? You've been gone a long time," Nana asked sweetly, hoping to get something out of the bear +anima with a small grin that appeared on her lips.

" . . ."

"Senri?"

". . . Making-out . . ."

". . ."

Nana was speechless at Senri's reply for a few minutes, the shock gently sinking in until she screamed so loud, it made the village jump in surprise!

"YOU DID WHAT?!"

* * *

**Ah ha ha! Now that was entertaining! OMG! 10 PAGES! O_O ITS A NEW RECORD! This story is dedicated to my friend Shounen-Ai. Eh hee hee . . . I got the idea for the ending from you (cuse I ran out of ideas T_T), but you gotta admit, I really twisted it up with the part the two were caught in bed together in their underwear! XDDD Now that was funny! Ki-chan got a soar throat! T_T Oh, and for those of you who read my other stories, I'm adding two chapters for ****Demoned Away**** and ****Our Road of No Return**** cuse I took a vacation last week ^_^'''.**

**REVIEW PLEASE! REVIEWS MAKE KI-CHAN HAPPY, MEANING I'LL POST MORE STORIES LIKE THIS!**


End file.
